Fallen Shinobi
by DarkChaosDragon00
Summary: The saying is that time heals all wounds. However that doesn't apply to everyone .
1. Chapter 01

**I don't own Naruto or Gundam 00**

**Prelude**

(**AD) 2091**

London, England

'Such nice weather, this time of year.' Were the thoughts of a young man with short Crimson red hair, dark blue eyes. He's wearing a black suit, white button up shirt and black shoes. He's watching the falling rain from the window of a coffee Shop.

Hearing footstep behind him the young man speaks. "Glad you could make it, Mister Schenberg."

"When someone I've never met just calls me out of the blue, my curiosity gets the best of me." Said the older gentleman taking a seat.

"Not a problem, it's in Human nature." Said the young man.

"Before we go on you know who I am but who are you?" Question Schenberg.

"Apologizes, you may call 'N' and the reason I called for this meeting is I have a proposal for you, Mister Aeolia Schenberg." The now named 'N' said and for the next two hours the two men talked before parting ways.

**(2285)**

**Krung Thep**

So this is the first generation model were the thoughts of 'N' as he gazed upon the machine in front of him. As soon as he arrived 'N' was introduced to engineering crew and shown the 0 Gundam. The next few months were spent conducting the 0's performance tests. Once all tests were completed, N was assigned armed intervention with the condition was there are no witnesses. This was the pattern for the next three years when the development of the second generation Gundams began. 'N' was involved in the primary testing for units one, two and four, since unit three was for use on Earth, while the meisters were recruited. In 2290, When three of the four intended meisters were chosen, N was reassigned back to missions.

**(2292)**

**Krung Thep**

It was easy to tell that their new recruit Chall Acustica was unnerved, but that's to be expected after meeting the unsocial Marlene Vlady and the mysterious Gundam Meister 874. In her opinion the only normal person she's met so far is her guide and fellow Meister Ruido Resonance. Her mood was so what lifted after seeing the second generation Gundams and now the two were headed down a different hallway. All Ruido told her was there was one more person she needed to meet. Eventually the duo reached another hangar.

"That's the only first generation Gundam, the 0 Gundam." Ruido explained before Chall could ask referring to the only machine in the room.

"Why does it like ready for combat?" The new Meister asked as she saw the machine was armed.

"That's because it is. You see our duty as second generation Meister are performance test for our Gundams, the first generation are different. I don't know what they do exactly but." Before Ruido could say anymore the two of them heard footsteps behind them. A figure in a gray pilot suit approached them his face hidden due to the tinted visor.

"'N' headed out for another mission?" Ruido asked as N stopped in front of the two.

The figure nodded and said in a monotone. "A civil war in southern Africa broke out."

"Sounds like an interesting mission. By the way this our new recruit." Ruido said putting his hand on her head and messing with her hair.

N said nothing and headed towards the Gundam before Chall could say anything.

"How rude." Chall pouted

"That's just how he is. When I first arrived, he didn't said anything to me for the first few months." Commented the red haired Meister.

Chall would see N around the base for the next days and would only get a slight nod and when the space tests concluded, the Earth based ones would begin and no could expect what would happen in less than two years.

**(2296)**

**Krung Thep**

One year ago since the 'quote, unquote' accident that claimed the lives of two comrades, the scarring of another and left a child with no parents. After multiple request to investigate were denied, N couldn't help but suspect foul play was occurring in the background of the organization or perhaps the VEDA the super computer of the organization was hacked. Unfortunately he was the only one as the members were too trusting in the computer system to see logic. As a result, N decided to step away from Celestial Being and into the shadows where he belongs.

**(2307)**

**Unknown Location**

"It's finally time." Said a figure in a black pilot suit, his face concealed by his helmet as he walked to a large figure hidden in the shadows.

**Note**

**P****oll is now closed and your winner is the Gundam Sadalsuud. P.S the design will be based off the Type B.**

**How Naruto is alive will be explained at a later time.**


	2. Chapter 02

**I don't own the rights to Gundam 00 or Naruto**

**Chapter 02**

By the year 2307, as a result of the depletion of fossil fuels, humankind has searched for new sources of energy. The power was found in the form of massive arrays with the purpose of collecting solar energy orbiting the planet and supported by three orbital elevators,each one is funded by one of the three 'power blocs' on earth, namely the Union which is consist of north and South America, Austria, Asia and Japan, the advanced European Union which is composed of Europe and Africa and the human reform league that's composed of east and South Asia. With this nearly inexhaustible source of energy benefiting only the major powers and their allies, constant warfare around the world among the minor countries for energy and fuel.

**A.D 2307 A.E.U Orbital Elevator**

it was a quiet peaceful day. However this was not the case at a testing ground for the AEU, as a turquoise machine was flying around obstacles and firing at balloon targets while evading machine gun fire. In the stands, the enact is observed by various military and political personal of members of the AEU nations and one of the Union.

"So this is the Enact the first mobile suit of the AEU that runs on solar energy." The technical adviser for the union Billy Katagiri said.

"The development of the AEU orbital elevator is legging, they probably want to make up by focusing on their mobile suit development." Commented the ace of the union military Graham Aker.

"Well look at this, should the ace of M-Squad really be here?" Katagiri said looking up to him from his seat.

"Of course I shouldn't be here." Graham said taking a seat.

"The AEU has a lot of nerve to announce their new model at the same time as the human reform league's 10th anniversary ceremony. Said Katagiri while the enact performs a spinning shoot.

"So what do you think about this machine?" Graham asked.

"To be honest, it's just a knockoff of the flag only the external design is original." Katagiri answered.

"Hey! You there... I can hear you." Yelled a voice from within the enact. Then the cockpit opened revealing, AEU pilot Patrick Colasaur.

"What did you say, well come on." Yelled Patrick while pointing at Katagiri.

"Well at least it has good sound pickup." Graham commented.

"I guess so." Katagiri answered.

Unknown to everyone on the base, they were being watched. In the mountains, a few miles away is a black and red machine that's also observing the enact's performance. Inside this machine is a figure wearing a black pilot suit beside him is a black haro unit.

"It's time." The pilot said as he looked up. "Ready Shadow." He said to his Haro.

"Ready ready." Shadow said.

"Alright Gundam Sadalsuud Type K mission starting " The pilot said as a blue and white machine was descending from above.

"Show the world what you can do Setsuna. Time to get going." As soon as the Gundam reaches the ocean it submerges.

**AEU base ****Mediterranean Sea**

"Let's begin." The pilot said firing several fragmentation rounds.

The Gundam rises from the sea, the pilot takes in all information regarding the base.

"So, 36 standard Hellions and 12 ground type hellions. Mission time, 5 minutes. Let's do this shadow." The pilot said aiming his Bazooka.

"Roger Roger." Shadow said excited. As the pilot started to fire destroying several suits.

"What the hell is that thing?" A soldier screamed before getting caught in a explosion.

"Launch all available mobile suits immediately." Ordered the base commander as the base continued to rock with explosions.

"But sir, we only have about 15 suits left." A soldier reported

"Doesn't matter launch those suits." The commander ordered.

"Right away sir." The soldiers obeyed.

"So they finally decided to fight back." The pilot said. "Let play."

The Gundam landed and pulled out a beam pistol in its left hand and started to shoot down mobile suits one after another while blasting the machines that were not closer. After finishing the last of the hellions the Sadalsuud 's pilot commented. "That was boring." Putting his pistol away and started shooting at the command center as well as the surrounding buildings. "Mission complete." Looking at what remained of the base.

"Let's go shadow." The pilot said to his haro before diving back to into the ocean

"Let's go let's go." Shadow said excited.

"Shadow take over, I'm going to take a little nap." Said the pilot putting his hands behind his head. "Bring up any news feeds you can find."

"Okay okay." Said Shadow bring the various news channels discussing the unknown mobile suits attacking the enact and the wiping out terrorists in space, no mention of the attack on the Mediterranean. The news station has just received a video showing an old man with a cane sitting on a chair with an emblem on the floor.

"Attention, I address this statement to every human born on earth. We call ourselves Celestial Being. We are paramilitary organization with the mobile weapons: Gundam." Said the old man

"It's begun." Said the pilot with a smirk. "About time."

"The main goal of Celestial Being is to completely eradicate wars and conflicts. We do not act for own personal gain. Territory, religion, energy no matter what the reason it there is an act of war going, we will commence armed intervention. Any organization, country or corporation that promoted war will be the target of our intervention." Continued the old man. As the message kept repeating for the whole world.

**The bottom of the Atlantic**.

Stating at the calming sight, the pilot takes off his helmet revealing a young man about 16 years old with shoulder length red hair and blue eyes. He then stares at his Gundam thinking. (My name is 'N', Gundam Meister of Celestial Being.)

**I modified the revolver Bazooka to work like a mid range Beam Rifle, if it has at least one empty chamber.**


	3. Chapter 03

**I don't own Gundam ****or Naruto**

**Chapter 03**

In the year 2307 A.D, the paramilitary organization celestial being has made their debut against the world with the goal of eliminating war. Armed with the mobile weapon Gundam.

Currently on board of celestial beings spaceship the Ptolemaios, the crew were performing their regular duties until.

"Everyone gather in the conference room, it's time for the second mission. Ordered Sumeragi as she started to walk out before Christina Sierra called out.

"Ms Sumeragi, I found something important you should know." Said Chris

"Chris is that matter that important?" Sumeragi asked

"It is." Chris replied

"Inform me after the briefing." Sumeragi told her

In the conference room the mission briefing just finished.

"Okay, Chris what's so important." Said Sumeragi

"Okay look at this." Chris said bringing up images on the monitor. "I found going over recent data."

"Where's this?" Asked Allelujah as he and everyone else continued looking at the screen.

"This was an AEU base in the Mediterranean sea. According to the data it was attacked during our debut mission." Chris explained.

"So somebody attacked an AEU base while we had an armed intervention." Said Tieria not caring one bit.

"Because agents discover trace amounts of GN particles in the wreckage." Chris said annoyed which got everyone's attention.

"How is that possible?" Which was the question in everyone's mind.

"We're worry about it later, now we have a mission to complete so move out." Ordered Sumeragi. "Chris after the mission see if you can find any similar attacks."

"Right!" Everyone complied.

**In the Atlantic Ocean **

"They should suspect something by now. This should be interesting." N said to himself as he observed the haros and Karels perform maintenance on the Sadalsuud through the window in the container. Then he received an encoded message. "So it's time for my next mission." As soon as the maintenance on His machine was completed, N jumped into the cockpit, closed the hatch, placed shadow in his docking port and finally a red beam scanned his eyes.

"Disengage GN system repose, priority to 'N'.

"Opening hatch opening hatch." Said Shadow as the container hatch opened. "Prepare to sortie."

The machine rises from the container.

"Gn particles commence dispersion, commence dispersion." Shadow continued.

"Sadalsuud 'N' beginning mission." Said N departing through the water.

A couple hours later N was at the target location on the island of yuzhny. "This is going to be another boring mission. It's just a supply base." Complained N. "Let's see what I'm dealing with." After the data came in.

"Only 15 tieren ground, 5 anti aircraft and 5 long-range cannon types. This won't be any fun." N said firing several rounds to cause a panic.

The submerged Gundam rises and proceeded to open fire, destroying a couple of tierens while the rest scattered. "That's right make this fun."

5 minutes later, nothing remained expected for piles of wreckage and destroyed buildings. "That was a waste of time." Said N completely annoyed and processed to return to base on autopilot.

The next day at the HRL orbital Elevator

Standing at a table are three men who look like their waiting for someone. Unbeknownst to them they are being watched by a figure, a few tables down.

"So, it's three of the four Meisters. Probably one or more are going back to space." N said to himself. He swapped his pilot suit for a black button down shirt, gray pants, black and grey shoes, a black jacket with a hood and black sunglasses. Then the sliding doors open and a young man walks in.

"All the Meisters together in one place." N said taking a sip of his coffee. A few minutes later he sees Tieria walking to catch the train and looks back to see the other Meisters leave. "Time for me to get to work." As he walked out not knowing a high rank HRL officer had arrived.

**The next day in the pacific**

"This had better be an interesting mission." N muttered to himself."

"Calm down calm down." Shadow said

"You're right partner." Said N calming down as they approached the target location on Jarvis island. "It's just a mining base. Whatever Let's get this over with." He takes aim and fires three smoke bombs and proceeds to rise.

"Incoming mobile suits incoming mobile suits." Said shadow as Union mobile suits launched to attack.

"Let's see about 12 flags and 15 Realdos. That's more than expected." N commented firing a couple of shots which took out a flag and two Realdos. "Shadow increase particle density." He ordered as he evades enemy fire and shooting down more enemy suits.

"Roger, Roger." Shadow complied. With denser particles all communications were jammed and as a result the base and it's Mobile suits were completely annihilated in 120 seconds.

"What a disappointment, Shadow let's go." Said N crossing his arms while nodding off.

"OK, OK." Shadow said as the Gundam dove back into the sea.

**On the Ptolemaios**

"Ms Sumeragi, I found 2 more similar attacks." Chris said

Sumeragi took a sip of her usual alcoholic drink before asking. "Where Chris?"

"The first was in the HRL and the second in Union." Chris answered

"Let me guess it happened during our interventions." Asked Sumeragi getting a nod from Chris. After taking another large sip, she said. "Is there any similarities between the destroyed bases." Chris looked over the files before answering.

"Nothing, the first attack in AEU was a decommissioned weapon manufacturing plant. In the HRL was a supply base and the Union was an abandoned mining base. There's one thing, all three were costal bases.

"Nothing in common, but Location. What is this guy thinking." Sumeragi muttered before asking Chris. "Search everything find something connecting those attacks." Then she looked at Feldt. "Feldt get a hold of Ian, we may need him." She asked before leaving the bridge

"Alright Ms Sumeragi." Chris replied while Feldt just nodded.

**Whats the link between N's attack. Tune in next time**


	4. Chapter 04

**I in no way own Gundam 00 or Naruto**

**Chapter 04**

In the year 2307 A.D, the paramilitary organization celestial being has made their debut against the world with the goal of eliminating war. Armed with the mobile weapon Gundam.

The Gundam Meister N is usually a calm and detached person, however the latest reports concerning the main team have pissed him off and being on stand by for two weeks adds to that.

"Of all the incompetence things to do. N growled as he repeatedly punched the wall. Luckily his Gundam container is on the ocean floor to avoid AEU patrols that were beefed up due to his recent attacks. The reason why the Meister's shadow is upset is because of the actions of one of the main teams Meisters, one Allelujah Haptism.

"Ignoring mission protocols. If I get the chance he's dead." N muttered to himself as he continued to hit the wall.

"Calm down, calm down." Shadow said flipping it's ears.

"You're right partner. There's no reason to be upset about the actions of a fool." N said after a couple of calming breaths, sitting on the couch and taking a sip of water. He finally managed to calm down.

"New mission, new mission." Shadow said out loud. as the the meister finally relaxed.

"About time, Where and what is it?" N asked looking at his friend.

"Observation mission." Shadow replied. "Observe the Meisters. On mission in Moralia."

"Really an observation mission that's a waste of my time and talent." N said rubbing his forehead. "Still it's a chance to see if the main team is as good as I keep hearing. Shadow get the Sadalsuud Ready." Getting the OK from the black haro. He hopped into the cockpit and departed. Upon arrival, the black Gundam landed on a cliff over seeing the area and waited with the optical camouflage active, it's Bazooka at the ready.

"How dull. Shadow how long until mission start time?" N asked his hands behind his head.

"Two hours, two hours." The haro replied.

"That's too long. Let's see what they up against. Hopefully the sensor mask is working." N inquiries expanding the Gundam's sensors to the max. "A lot of Hellions and few Enacts beware the AEU and the Moralian forces.

After two hours,the attack began and so far it's going as expected with Kyrios taking out the Air Forces, Dynames shooting targets with its rifle and pistols while defending with its new shield, Virtue destroying it's targets with it's cannons and bazooka and last is Exia slicing it's opponents with it's new GN blades.

'This isn't a battle it's a massacre. Although that's to be expected.' N though watching.

"Incoming on Exia." Shadow said frantically quickly N looked at the screen watching Exia's fight and saw something surprising as a blue Enact was somehow countering Exia's every move.

"That pilot is very skilled." N commented as he continued to watch, only to see something that no Meister should ever do during a mission, opening their cockpit in front of the enemy. 'That idiot.' Aiming his rifle just as N was about to take the shot, Dynames interferes shooting between the two machine. 'He just dodged a bullet.' Slamming his fist on the console.

"Calm down, calm down." Shadow said flipping it's ears.

"Sorry partner, no can do." N said through gitted teeth. "Connect to VEDA, permission to terminate Setsuna F Seiei."

"Uploading, uploading. Require denied." Shadow reported.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me." N shouted as he clinched his fist tight enough to think he drew blood. The rage induced tantrum was intruded by an encoded message. "What now?"

"New mission, new mission." Replied Shadow this somewhat calmed the red haired pilot.

"Where?" Was all N asked taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"New Zealand." Shadow said to its Meister.

"Let's go before I'm tempted to shoot that idiot in the back even more." N said as the Gundam departed. The mission was easy enough, destroy a Union supply base. Unfortunately there was a survivor that recorded the battle. N was back to his Gundam container by dawn. The second he was out of his machine, Shadow told him a report about bombings that were happening around the world. Credit taken by a terrorist group who would continue unless Celestial Being ceased their armed interventions. The minute resupplying was complete, The red haired meister departed for the location supplied by VEDA. the small Island of Eggano in Indonesia. The coordinates indicated that the location in question was a proposed joint base between the Union and HRL, which was abandoned twenty years ago.

'Hiding in an old base. How original.' N sarcastically though as he fires GN missiles, destroying the ships and submarines stored on the dock. As the dark gundam rises, he's quickly intercepted by a dozen hellions.

'Damn AEU, are they so broke that they'd sell weapons to scum like this.' N thought destroying units one after the other with both his bazooka and a beam pistol. After finishing with the mobile suits, the red haired meister completely wiped out the base leaving absolutely no one left alive. 'Good riddance.'

A couple of days passed with no mission and 'N' was bored out of his mind.

"Incoming message, message." Shadow blurted out loud, shocking N out of his stupor.

"Damn it, Shadow who is it?" N shouted after getting his heart rate under control.

"Anonymous." Answered the small robot.

"Play the message." As N listened, he couldn't help as a small smirk slowly crawled on his face. "Shadow get the Gundam ready."

**(Ptolemaios) (Days prior)**

"Ms Sumeragi, there's new data from Veda uploading." Said Chris to the tactical forecaster, who as usual is drinking alcohol.

"What is it?" Sumeragi asked as the others on the bridge look at her.

"It looks like footage from a battle. Let's take a look." She said playing the footage and the crew of the Ptolemaios are shocked at what they see.

**Note:What did the message said. Find out soon.**

**P.S: I'm cutting down down on the Haro repeating thing, it's annoying to write. Sorry for the wait. The poll on if Naruto should become an innovator will be closed at the end of the month.**


	5. Chapter 05

**I in no way own Gundam 00 or Naruto**

**Chapter 05**

**"Previously on Fallen Shinobi**

(Ptolemaios)

"Ms Sumeragi, there's new data from Veda uploading." Said Chris to the tactical forecaster, who as usual is drinking alcohol.

"What is it?" Sumeragi asked as the others on bridge look at her.

"It looks like footage from a battle. Let's take a look." She said playing the footage and the crew of the ptolemaios are shocked at what they see. The first to react was Lichty who shouted what he thought.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"What this idiot means is what did we just see." Said Lasse calmly.

"As soon as Exia and Dynames are onboard have all the Meisters and Ian in the conference room." Said Sumeragi as the others got back to their posts.

An hour later, the entire crew with the exception of Ian were assembled in the conference room.

Before the Meisters could ask, Sumeragi said. "Chris play that footage." For the next twenty minutes, the four pilots watched the same battle as the bridge crew even the normally stoned faced Setsuna and Tieria were stunned. Lockon was the first to speak.

"What was that?" Ironically that was the same question on the mind of the other three.

"That was the one responsible for the seemingly random attacks since we started our missions." Ms Sumeragi explained watching the Meisters reactions. "Chris get Ian on the line?" A minute later Ian appeared on the screen.

"What do you need? I'm in the middle of maintenance at the moment." Ian explained with a frown.

"Just want to ask if you know anything about this Mobile Suit?" Sumeragi asked showing the engineer a short clip.

"That unit looks familiar, but it's unlikely . However I recognize the pilots fighting style." Ian said getting everyone's attention. "That unit seems to be based off one of the second generation Gundams. Which reminds me of a report I received concerning missing components from one of our supply bases last year."

"What was missing?" Lockon asked curious.

"The report states spare parts for all the Gundams were taken. I'd say we found who took the supplies." Ian explained

This time Tieria spoke. "Anything specific taken?"

"Yeah, Dynames's spare weapons, Kyrios's tail unit. though none of Virtue's or Exia's weapons were missing. Last was a GN field generator. That's all I know without the report." Ian answered

"The Weapons, I get but why a GN field generator? What is this guy thinking." Sumeragi pondered

"No point making assumptions, anyway enough about the machine as for the pilot, Feldt can you bring up a file labeled 229403. It shouldn't be hard to find. When you found it play it."

The file didn't take long to find and it was watched. The file turned out to be a mission footage.

"When and where is this and what Gundam is that?" Lasse asked as the crew continued to watch. It was a Gundam that a few recognized, with a rifle in one hand and a beam saber in the other. Destroying several space type Tierens.

"It's the same pilot. I can tell from the machines movements." Said Tieria as the video ended.

"To answer your questions. It's the same pilot, as for where and when. It's our base at L3, thirteen years ago. As for the Gundam you could say it's the grandfather to your machines. That's the solo first generation unit, the 0 Gundam." Ian concluded and was about to end the transmission when Sumeragi spoke up.

"Do you know this pilot, Ian?" Ian frowned but spoke.

"Yeah I don't know much about him though. But unfortunately I haven't seen him in about eleven years. I just know him by His code name, N. Back then, all I knew was he was weapon tester and an agent, but as I said he's a mystery. he was apart of the organization before me." And processed to cut the link.

'N what the hell are you up to? Where the hell did you get a copy of the Sadalsuud? ' Ian though looking at his PC. After punching a few keys, a photo came up. On it was four adults, two teenagers and an infant. It seemed to be a younger Ian, younger Doctor Joyce Moreno with longer hair and Feldt as a baby with a young woman with blonde hair who was holding the baby, a teenage girl with brown hair, a young man with red hair and a young man with red hair and black sunglasses. 'Good times.'

(**Flashback Twelve years ago Krung Thep**)

"Hey N." Ian said as he entered the hanger to see the only active Meister looking at the first and second generation Gundams. Naruto looked exactly the same except he had shorter hair and instead of black he had a gray pilot suit on.

"Ian, have you ever thought about what the Gundams represent?" N asked still looking at the Gundams.

"The Gundams are a means to eradicate war." Ian replied with a textbook answer.

"I see. For me they represent a symbol of rebellion." N explained getting Ian's attention. "Using the Gundams we're rebelling against the current system." He finished staring the engineer right in the eye. "Because if you think about it. That's all we're really doing."

(**Flashback End)**

'Even now I don't get what you were talking about.' Ian though as he got back to work not before sending a message to an old friend.

After an unbearably quite dinner with the society awkward Setsuna and Tieria. Chris returned to the bridge and noticed an warning going off. After yelling at Lichty for a minute, she hit the alarm alerting the rest of the crew. After making a quick battle plan taking into account that Dynames was incapable of launching since it was still in the middle of maintenance and lacking it's left leg. The plan involved Kyrios and Virtue to attack the enemy from behind and Exia defends the ship while Dynames uses its rifle from the container. However not all everything goes according to plan as Allelujah was captured and Tieria was restrained by six Tierens. Just as the super soldier tieren was about to hit a beam blast came out of nowhere destroying it left arm. Several more shots came destroying the machines holding the cables connected to Virue's arms. Everything stopped as everyone looked around, only to see a somewhat familiar machine floating just above the fighting instead of its bazooka in the dark Gundam's hand is a GN Sniper Rifle which is aimed straight down. Only one word could be said by those who saw what happened. "Gundam"


End file.
